First Time
by Mr Bellatrix Lestrange
Summary: Tom meets his match for the first time. Riddle/Hand. And some fawning over the 'pretty Malfoy boys' :D


**A/N: Doesn't own. **

**Written for ReillyJade 's A First Time for Everything Challenge with First wank. **

**Had fun :D**

Tom let out a breath he hadn't been sure he was holding. It was the first time that he'd ever tented his trousers in public and he was embarrassed. He felt hot and sticky, but he knew that the storeroom at Borgin and Burkes was always kept a good twenty degrees below comfort. He staggered to the green tinged door and flipped the closed sign up, forgetting his wand on the glass counter.

He wasn't exactly accustomed to having hard-ons in any case, but this was just a plain shock. Back at Hogwarts he'd been much to immersed in creating horcruxes, and finding out about them in that case. The revealing of Tom Riddle Sr was a disappointment, planning the murder was enthralling. He hadn't surfaced enough during those years to recognize his attractions though, and he definitely never did anything below the belt in, spite of himself.

Granted, being a teenager at the time, the excitement that filled his veins as adrenaline was usually pretty thorough. He had sported a rather firm erection more times than one, but he was usually out of regular eye-shot at the very least. However during those bouts he was too far gone to even acknowledge such a vice that he just let it be. Not a single hand had strayed.

Now he was finding it hard to pull a distraction out of thin air. Sure Borgin's treasures were horrendous- in a good way, and Burkes' most prized possessions were enticing. Riddle just couldn't get the image of the Malfoys out of his mind- no matter how long he stared at the Hand of Glory.

The whisper of a cloak as they entered the room filled Tom to the brink like perfume. It was entirely on accident, he hadn't banked on seeing the pretty Malfoy boys on one of his days of weakness. Nevertheless he couldn't stop himself from wanting more eye candy to drink in.

His mind hadn't been barricaded because he planned to meet with the Smith cow in due time and was perfectly content. Abraxas however made his mind wander, buzzing dutifuly.

With one eye trained on Abraxas and the other eating up Lucius, or whatever the youngest Malfoys name was, Tom could barely keep his thoughts on the job. After only a couple of minutes of watching Lucius bend over the Vanishing Cabinet and his father reprimand him, Riddle had a full hard shaft thanks to his overactive imagination.

Barely able to stand, let alone do something he'd never tried before, Tom consented to watching the father-son squabble and let his mind run wild.

What. An. Idiot.

Never one with bedroom experience he felt that any shift of the clothing, or the slightest of movements would send him reeling off the deep end. What he wouldn't give just to jump both of their bones, preferably at the same time. His daytime fantasies were suddenly swimming with blondes- it should be illegal for a man to be so pretty.

When Lucius, scornful and vindictive, pushed forward the Galleons for Borgin's old snake topped cane Tom though he smelt a bit of nutmeg on the air- a suggestion so powerful for the fueling of his daydreams. It almost made his eyes water not to breathe in more and more and more of the scent so delectable.

Now Tom could only do the one thing that seemed to reduce him back to bloody schoolboy at the Yule ball. He unzipped his trousers.

The cotton underwear hugged his package in an almost erotic way- right ow he didn't care how exactly it covered his junk. With one hand trembling toward his hidden shaft, he released it from its confinements.

With a lick of the lips Riddle took in his hard dick. It was impossible NOT to appreciate a gift so determined. It was standing at a proud length, leaking from the head and slicking itself up. He could smell the arousal in the air, almost taste it if he could. Behind the humidity that clung to him he could just make out the salty musk that screamed his name.

Oh so tentatively he gripped his arousal with one long fingered hand, noting the dark curls at the base he'd never bothered to note before. In such a stat he couldn't stand for teasing and instantly he moaned loud enough to echo. How had he denied himself this human weakness for all those years? It seemed impossible to live without such pleasure, a hand glued to your cock.

Experimentally he squeezed along the base to tip and nearly came then, which wouldn't have been a bad thing. He couldn't notice the texture, but the response was better than killing a thousand innocents.

It was then he remembered he could multi-task. With a second shaky hand he doubled over and grasped his balls, fondling gently because it was a treasure in his hands- ten times more valuable than Slytherin's locket. This...this was unexplainable. How exactly did one go explaining what it felt like to jack-off for the first time? It was like breaking into Gringotts, or losing a Knut and finding a Galleon.

It was everything.

Tom kept up with both hands steadily, not DARING to try anything new. Forget being too far gone, any more and he might have just made his horcrux for nothing. He eventually succeeded in about seven full throttle strokes before coming all over the counter and coincidentally, his wand.

It took some actual hand work (very funny) to clean his mess though, he was rubbish with cleaning spells.

And then the store door opened as if nothing had changed- had it really?

A closed sign always meant open to Tom.


End file.
